mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreadnought
Background Dreadnought, also called Dreadnought The Ancient, or simply Dread by those he travels with, is a golem with a past largely forgotten by time. Standing nearly 9'4'' and weighing in at a startling 1100 lbs., he is definitely a sight to behold. In his early years, he was a shock-trooper, a heavy assault infantry tasked with battering down his opponents in a war that had no hope of being won. In those early days, Dreadnought was not alone. He was under the command of a young High Elf by the name of Belladonna Moonsong. The two of them were dangerous on their own, but unstoppable together. Belladonna had her magic, and Dreadnought his brute strength. However, as the war waged on and casualties mounted, fatigue became harder and harder to fight through, and Belladonna grew slow. A stray arrow pierced her chest; spelling the end for the lovely elven lady. Rage surging from deep within Dreadnought, his nature as an unstable golem spurring him on into an uncontrollable berserked state. He then slaughtered everything that moved with horrifying efficiency, leaving a swath of death and devastation in his wake. His bloodlust sated and his mind clear once again, he returned to Belladonna's side, only for her to confess her love for him as she died in his arms. As she took her final breath, Dreadnought returned her sentiment and hugged her dearly, his lover giving him a single, blood-soaked kiss before her life faded away. Desolate and without a target for his vengeance, Dreadnought wandered for hundreds of years, looking to die. His best efforts to reunite with Belladonna in death were not enough, however, and he continued living. After almost half a millennium, he was rewarded, however. Belladonna's love for him proved so strong that not even her own death could keep the two apart; and her soul bound itself to his shadow. In this semi-corporeal state, she would remain with him for thousands of years to come; caring for him and easing his lonely heart. But, alas, all good things come to an end... Belladonna's longing to be with him was only able to sustain her for so long, and someday soon, she would die again; a fate far worse for the undead than the living. By this point, the Demon Lord had ascended to power and rewritten the rules of reality, and Belladonna chose to die with her modesty as a woman in tact than let herself fall to depravity and feed upon the energies of any other than her husband. And so, she died, but not without finding a worthy replacement. Someone to once again love Dreadnought and keep his berserk under control. This such replacement was Mel, a Hobgoblin barmaid that had always shown great interest in Dreadnought as he'd visit her father's restaurant for a bowl of noodles quite regularly. Noticing this, Belladonna chose Mel to be her new host and bound her undead spirit to the small, busty girl. The resulting binding left Mel largely the same, but with the love of two seeded deep within her heart. The two now adventure together as husband and wife; as Dreadnought and Belladonna did before. Only now, Dreadnought has a young hobgoblin balanced upon his shoulders, rather than a silent spectre within his penumbra. Weapons and Abilities Berserker's Axe: ''Dreadnought has had a multitude of weapons in his long life, but one has served him well beyond measure. A unique weapon known as simply The Berserker's Axe. This enchanted Greataxe possesses the ability to make whoever wields it far mightier than their opposition, but at a cost. This weapon carries a curse, making the wielder prone to fits of uncontrollable frenzy. Such unquellable fury would have led to a lesser man's death many decades ago, but Dreadnought is no stranger to rage, and the curse serves to intensify his preexisting condition, making him far more formidable than before. The lesser aspect of this curse is that Dreadnought cannot willingly part with the weapon, and will strike out with lethal intent at any who attempt to take it from him. ''Reckless Attack: Dreadnought has spent many years perfecting a technique of sacrifice. Using this such technique allows him to shatter his speed and dodging capabilities in place of greater hitting power. Doing so leaves him open to attacks as an immobile target, but allows him to better aim his weapon attacks. Rage: His usual source of strength and combat vigor, Dreadnought's ability to Rage grants him greatly increased focus in the heat of battle. While in this rage, he is capable of ignoring many attacks and shrugging off blows that could otherwise bisect lesser beings. Relentless Rage: While in his combat rage, Dreadnought is able to will himself to remain conscious, but only for so long. When he would otherwise fall in combat, he can choose to instead remain conscious and fighting up to four times in a day, after which, he is physically incapable of doing so again and must finish an extended period of rest in order to tend to his wounds. Primal Champion: So great is his conviction and connection to the rage that sustains him, that Dreadnought's physical capabilities go above and beyond what any other mortals could achieve. As such, he can swing harder, fight longer, and survive better than most any other being that lives upon the Earth currently. Golem Berserk: One of Dreadnought's greatest assets in a battle is also his greatest weakness. Being an unstable golem, he is susceptible to going berserk and attacking everything and anything within his reach. To enter this berserk, he normally must be wounded significantly, but his weapon, The Berserker's Axe, has made this ability possible any time an enemy harms him. When he goes berserk, he must attack the nearest creature he can see. If there are no such creatures, he instead attacks an object. The only way to end this berserk is to restore him to full health, render him unconscious, or talk him down. However, to date, the only one that can talk him down routinely is his Hobgoblin wife, Mel. Golem Resistances: Being a construct, Dreadnought has many resistances and immunities. He is highly resistant to mental magics - and all but immune to them while in a Berserk - and immune to corruption in all its forms. He can be cursed, frightened, and even charmed, but they will do little good while he is Berserk. In addition, Dreadnought can become poisoned, if luck is not on his side. Many poisons are inert to the golem, but certain virulent ones can still have minor effectiveness against him. And finally, Dreadnought's unnatural construction and fortification have rendered him completely immune to disease, illness, and aging; but also incapable of being healed by most curative spells. Brutal Critical: Sometimes, luck shines upon a warrior in battle, and as such, an ordinary blow can become critically wounding. Dreadnought's training in using his durability, rather than his ability to duck and weave, has afforded him the time to train in better taking advantage of particularly devastating strikes. When he gets lucky, gets that perfect swing, he follows through with his weight, allowing him to assail unlucky foes with a second swing as his momentum carries him on. His speed is only so great, however, and he cannot gain more than one additional attack in this way, even if he does manage to score more than one critical strike in a single string of attacks. Category:Characters